In the voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) architecture, the start-up process may include many steps. For example, when an access terminal powers on, it must connect to the radio network, obtain IP and mobile IP registration, and then perform application layer registrations. This start-up process may be time-consuming and is particularly problematic during an avalanche re-start, which is when a network outage causes a large number of access terminals to lose connectivity and re-start around the same time. When the network heals, the access terminals simultaneously discover this and begin the reconnection process. This causes a flood of re-starts that can cause problems and congestion on the network.